1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeder in which sheets supplied from a sheet holding portion are separated by separation protrusions while being guided along an inclined member, and an image recording apparatus equipped with such a sheet feeder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An image recording apparatus such as an ink-jet printer is equipped with a sheet feeder configured to feed recording sheets accommodated in a sheet tray to a sheet transfer path by a rotational force of a roller. The roller is rotated while being held in contact with an uppermost one of the recording sheets on the sheet tray, whereby the rotational force of the roller is transmitted to the uppermost sheet and the uppermost sheet is fed into the sheet transfer path from the sheet tray. As such a sheet feeder, there is known one that is provided with an inclined sheet-separation plate having a separation member by which leading edges of the recording sheets are separated for preventing multiple feeding of the recording sheets (i.e., multiple sheet feeding), namely, for preventing a plurality of sheets from being fed at one time.